Conventionally, there have been game apparatuses in which a touch panel is used for controlling a game. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-108123 (hereinafter, referred to as “Patent Document 1) discloses a game apparatus in which user selection buttons, buttons for selecting levels, e.g., beginner, intermediate, and advanced levels, etc., are displayed on a touch panel, and the user touches such a button for user selection or level selection.
Switches displayed on the touch panel of the game apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 appear to be substitutes for conventional mechanical button switches (such as push button switches, etc.). Specifically, the touch panel appears to be provided instead of providing the mechanical button switches, button switch images may be displayed on the touch panel, and the user may touch the images to perform game control in the same manner as in the case of the mechanical button switches.
A push button switch which is typical of mechanical button switches is operated by the user depressing a button portion of the button switch, and game control that is to be performed as a result of the depression of the button portion does not change regardless of how the button portion is depressed (or where on the button portion the user depresses). Accordingly, basically only one pattern of game control is typically performed by operating the button switch, therefore it is not possible to add variety to the game. In the game apparatus of Patent Document 1, the control may be performed in the same manner as in the case where the mechanical button switches are used.
As the types of action of a player object operated by the player diversify, the number of alternatives for the player's operation increases, making it possible to make the game more fun. However, there is typically a limit to the number of button switches which can be provided to a game apparatus. Even in the case of the game apparatus of Patent Document 1 in which the button switch images are displayed on the touch panel, the number of button switch images which can be displayed at a time is generally limited. Accordingly, in the case where the action of the player object is controlled by means of conventional mechanical button switches or by means of the touch panel as disclosed in Patent Document 1 which appears to be a substitute for the mechanical button switches, there is a limit to the types of action of the player object. On the other hand, if a number of button switch images, which are associated with the types of action of the player object, are displayed on the touch panel in order to diversify the types of action of the player object, the player may become confused and the operability of the touch panel may be reduced.
Also, in the case where it is desired to increase the number of types of action of a game object, a number of actions may be defined by simultaneous and sequential depressions of a plurality of button switches. In this case, the user is required to memorize patterns, such as which buttons are simultaneously depressed, which button is depressed after which button, etc., and such patterns may be complicated to, in particular, a game beginner.
One aspect of the illustrative embodiments provides a game apparatus and a game program which add variety to the action of a player object through a simple input operation, thereby making the game more fun.
The illustrative embodiments may have the following features. Note that reference numerals and the like are added between parentheses in the below description, only for the purpose of facilitating the understanding of the illustrative embodiments, rather than limiting the scope of the invention in any way.
One illustrative exemplary game apparatus executes a game in which an action of a player object (50) is controlled by a player, the game apparatus being provided with game image display means (11) and touch panel display means (12) provided with a touch panel (16).
The game apparatus may comprise button image display control means (31, 849, S27), association means (811), action control means (31, S45), game progression control means (31, 846, S52-S60), and game image display control means (31, 847).
The button image display control means displays a button switch image (58) on the touch panel display means. The association means associates a predetermined action (feint) of the player object with the button switch image. The action control means causes the player object to execute the predetermined action associated with the button switch image if the touch panel detects a contact with the button switch image displayed on the touch panel display means. The game progression control means causes the game to progress in accordance with the action of the player object that is caused by the action control means. The game image display control means displays on the game image di splay means a progression result caused by the game progression control means. The predetermined action includes a plurality of subdivision actions (normal feint, stepover feint, and kick feint). The action control means selects one of the subdivision actions based on a contact point within the button switch image displayed on the touch panel display means.
Points within a region of the touch panel display means where the button switch image is displayed may each be associated with a point within a predetermined region of a virtual game world where the player object is located (FIGS. 10 and 16). The action control means may set a point within the virtual game world, which corresponds to the contact point, as a point associated with the predetermined action.
The predetermined action may be an action performed by the player object to move a game object (51) within the virtual game world. The point associated with the predetermined action may be a destination of a movement of the game object within the virtual game world.
The button image display control means may display an image, which indicates a game object in the predetermined region of the virtual game world, at a location within the button switch image that corresponds to a location of the game object in the predetermined region (61, 66).
Another illustrative exemplary game apparatus executes a game in which an action of a player object (50) is controlled by a player, the game apparatus being provided with game image display means (11) and touch panel display means (12) provided with a touch panel (16).
The game apparatus may comprise button image display control means (31, 849, S15, S19, S27), association means (811), action control means (31, S45), game progression control means (31, 846, S52-S60), and game image display control means (31, 847).
The button image display control means displays a button switch image (56a, 61, 66) on the touch panel display means. The association means associates a predetermined action (through-pass, centering, shoot) of the player object with the button switch image. The action control means causes the player object to execute the predetermined action associated with the button switch image if the touch panel detects a contact with the button switch image displayed on the touch panel display means. The game progression control means causes the game to progress in accordance with the action of the player object that is caused by the action control means. The game image display control means displays on the game image display means a progression result caused by the game progression control means. The action control means changes a value of a parameter (pass strength, target point for centering, target point for shoot) related to the predetermined action based on a contact point within the button switch image displayed on the touch panel display means.
The predetermined action may be an action performed by the player object to move a game object (51) within a virtual game world. The action control means determines, based on the contact point, a value of a parameter (movement speed, target point for movement, movement direction) for moving the game object by means of the predetermined action (FIGS. 6, 10, and 16).
Points within a region of the touch panel display means where the button switch image is displayed may each be associated with a point within a predetermined region of a virtual game world where the player object is located (FIGS. 10 and 16). The action control means may set a point within the virtual game world, which corresponds to the contact point, as a point associated with the predetermined action.
The predetermined action may be an action performed by the player object to move a game object (51) within the virtual game world. The point associated with the predetermined action may be a destination of a movement of the game object within the virtual game world.
The button image display control means may display an image, which indicates a game object in the predetermined region of the virtual game world, at a location within the button switch image that corresponds to a location of the game object in the predetermined region (61, 66).
Each point within a region of the touch panel display means where the button switch image is displayed may be associated with a point within a predetermined region of a virtual game world where the player object is located. Also, the button image display control means may display an image, which indicates a game object in the predetermined region of the virtual game world, at a location within the button switch image that corresponds to a location of the game object in the predetermined region. Also, if a game object displayed in the button switch image is touched, the action control means may execute a predetermined action associated with the game object.
An illustrative exemplary computer-readable storage medium may have stored therein a game program which causes a computer of a game apparatus to execute a game in which an action of a player object (50) is control led by a player, the game apparatus comprising game image display means (11), and touch panel display means (12) provided with a touch panel (16).
The game program may cause the computer to act as: button image display control means (31, 849, S27); action control means (31, S45); game progression control means (31, 846, S52-S60); and game image display control means (31, 847).
The button image display control means displays a button switch image (58) on the touch panel display means. The action control means causes the player object to execute the predetermined action associated with the button switch image if the touch panel detects a contact with the button switch image displayed on the touch panel display means. The game progression control means causes the game to progress in accordance with the action of the player object that is caused by the action control means. The game image display control means displays on the game image display means a progression result caused by the game progression control means. The predetermined action includes a plurality of subdivision actions (normal feint, stepover feint, kick feint). The action control means selects one of the subdivision actions based on a contact point within the button switch image displayed on the touch panel display means.
Another exemplary illustrative computer-readable storage medium may have stored therein a game program which causes a computer of a game apparatus to execute a game in which an action of a player object (50) is controlled by a player, the game apparatus comprising game image display means (11), and touch panel display means (12) provided with a touch panel (16).
The game program may cause the computer to act as: button image display control means (31, 849, S15, S19, S27); action control means (31, S45); game progression control means (31, 846, S52-S60); and game image display control means (31, 847).
The button image display control means displays a button switch image (56a, 61, 66) on the touch panel display means. The action control means causes the player object to execute the predetermined action associated with the button switch image if the touch panel detects a contact with the button switch image displayed on the touch panel display means. The game progression control means causes the game to progress in accordance with the action of the player object that is caused by the action control means. The game image display control means for displaying on the game image display means a progression result caused by the game progression control means. The action control means changes a value of a parameter (pass strength. target point for centering, target point for shoot) related to the predetermined action based on a contact point within the button switch image displayed on the touch panel display means.
The illustrative embodiments may make it possible to provide a game apparatus which adds variety to the action of a player object by a simple operation, thereby making the game more fun.
It may further be possible to increase the variation of movement in a game where a game object is moved by the player's operation.
Also, both an instruction concerning an action and a designation of a point related to that action may be given by a single button operation. This realizes quick and simple operation. Also, points in the button switch image may be associated with the virtual game world, making intuitive operation possible.
Further, both an instruction concerning an action and a designation of a destination may be given by a single button operation, making intuitive operation possible.
Additionally, it may be possible to appropriately designate a point related to an action with consideration of where the game object is located.
These and other aspects of the illustrative embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.